Huits clots funèbre
by Kiba31
Summary: les profs enferment les élèves dans un manoir pour amélirorer leur relation. Mais ce qui pourrait passer pour des vacances se transforme en cauchemar: des meurtres se produisent...
1. les meurtres s'enchaines

Aujourd'hui les professeurs avaient réunis les élèves.

Les jeunes Shinobis étaient en effervescence : ils avaient enfin quelque chose à faire ! Mais pourquoi tous ensemble ?

Ce fut le cinquième hokage qui prie la parole.

Bien. Nous allons procéder à un système que le quatrième hokage avait mis en place pour améliorer les relations entre les individus.

De quoi s'agit t-il ? intervint Kiba.

Il s'agit de vous enfermer tout les 15 dans un manoir pendant un temps plus ou moins long.

Mais c'est du délire ! beugla Naruto.

Quand ils furent arrivés au manoir, Tsunade pris à nouveau la parole.

Désormais, vous effectuerez beaucoup de mission ensembles. C'est pour cela que nous vous enfermons ici.

L'enfer, c'est les autres, décréta Shino.

Arrête de faire genre, tu as lu cette phrase dans « huit clos », dit Neji.

Mince, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait lu, rouspéta Shino.

Ne soyez pas si pessimistes, dit Kakashi, le fait d'être enfermé ensembles favorise les relations amoureuses, c'est bien connu !

Kakashi, ils ne sont pas tous comme toi, dit Kurenai.

Bref, les coupa Tsunade, on vous laisse.

Les jeunes ninjas pénétrèrent dans l'immense manoir.

Avant toute choses, je propose que l'on s'organise, décida Shikamaru.

Qu'est ce que tu nous fais là ? pour qui tu te prends ? pour le leader ? rouspéta Kiba.

Il faut l'écouter. Il est classe moyenne, dit Chôji.

Heu…écoutez-moi…, dit Shikamaru.

Mais vous aller la f…beugla Kiba.

Gardons notre calme, dit Neji. Si on part de là, c'est sûr que l'on ne peut pas rester enfermé sans s'entretuer.

Neji à raison, dit Sasuke.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sasuke ? t'es pas parti avec Orochimaru ? s'étonna Naruto.

Vous ne prenez pas la tête, quand le Fanfic est fini je repars.

Non ! ne part plus, Sasuke, pleurnicha Sakura.

Chôji…tu peux m'aider ? dit Shikamaru.

Bien sûr… dit Chôji.

C'est parti, dit Shikamaru.

Chôji prit un haut-parleur (on ne sait pas où il l'a trouvé mais il l'a) et se mit à gueuler dedans.

- Vos gueuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuule !

- AÏEEEEEEE, crièrent les jeunes Ninjas.

- LES PREMIERS QUI OUVRENT LEUR BOUCHES JE LEUR FAIT LE BOULET HUMAIN !

- C'est compris, Chôji, tu peux arrêter de gueuler, dit Shikamaru.

- J'ai été bon ? dit Chôji.

- Ouais, ouais, t'es le meilleur, dit Shikamaru. Bon, maintenant, on va se coucher.

- C'est ça ton organisation ? On pouvait très bien le décréter tout seuls ça, dit Ino.

- J'y peux rien, vous m'avez perturbé…alors maintenant au lit, dit Shikamaru.

Ils allèrent donc se coucher (Waw !)

Cependant ! (Tadam, musique qui fait peur) Kankuro était resté debout…il avait faim ! Alors Kankuro mangea.

Mais il lui sembla dans l'ombre entendre un faible bruit…

Kankuro : Qui va là ?

… (Voix qui fait peur) : Kankurooo ! Je suis là !

Kankuro : Mais où ?

Voix qui fait peur : Bah…derrière la porte…

Kankuro : Hein ?

Le garçon pris peur.

Kankuro : Ca ne me fais pas rire !

Voix qui fait peur : je suis derrière le bar maintenant.

Kankuro entendait effectivement des pas en sa direction.

Voix qui fait peur : Et maintenant je suis à même pas trois mètres de toi.

Kankuro : Ahh ! Arrière !

Voix qui fais peur : et maintenant je suis derrière TOI !

Kankuro : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Plus loin…

Hinata (dans son lit) : Mh…c'est quoi ce bruit ?

Elle réveilla Ino et Temari qui dormaient dans la même chambre qu'elle.

Hinata : Les filles ! J'ai entendu un bruit.

Ino : Mhhh…t'as dût rêver.

Temari : Moi aussi j'ai entendu un bruit, on devrait aller voir.

Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Elles découvrirent Kankuro, cloué au mur, ensanglanté.

Hinata : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le cri strident d'Hinata ameuta tout le monde, si bien que pas mal de gens étaient sous le choc.

Temari (en pleurs): Mon frère…non !

Gaara : Je tuerais celui qui t'a fait ça !

Shikamaru (paniqué) : Du calme…est-ce que quelqu'un à entendu ou vu quelque chose ?

Naruto : Moi ! J'ai entendu Sasuke se lever cette nuit ! Il allait sûrement tuer quelqu'un !

Sasuke : Espèce de boulet ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire !

Sakura : Comment peut tu dire des choses pareils ? Sasuke-kun en serais incapable ! N'est- pas Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui, bien sûr !

Neji : Tu étais le seul levé cette nuit ! Et on sait que tu as une âme de tueur !

Sasuke : Tu n'en sais rien…peut être que celui qui a tué Kankuro était levé pendant que tout le monde dormait.

Shikamaru : Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut vite trouver le coupable…il n'est pas à exclure qu'il commette plusieurs meurtres ! Le meurtrier peut être une meurtrière également…les filles aussi réservent leur part de machiavélisme.

Sasuke pâlit.

Naruto : Toi, tu sais quelque chose !

Sasuke : Non…non !

Il repartit se coucher.

Neji : Gardons l'œil dessus, c'est plus prudent.

Naruto : Oui.

Il partit, l'air triste.

Naruto : Bonne nuit à tous.

Ils repartirent se coucher.

Survivants : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara et Temari.


	2. et les tueurs se déchaines

Le lendemain…

Chacun alla voir si la personne qui lui était la plus chère était en vie, chacun fut rassuré en se disant que le tueur s'était tenu tranquille le reste de la nuit.

Shikamaru : Je propose que chacun fasse un tour de garde le soir, pour vérifier que tout va bien.

Les ninjas approuvèrent et vaquèrent à leurs activités.

Shino était dans le canapé et les autres s'entraînaient dehors. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et constata qu'il n'y avait rien. Il entendit à nouveau un bruit, et pris peur. Et si c'était le tueur ? Il voulu partir dehors, pas du tout rassuré. Mais une main lui soudain attrapa l'épaule.

Shino : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Kiba : Eh, du calme. C'est seulement moi. Je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas vu Shikamaru ? Je le cherche.

Shino : Non, non…

Kiba partit en ronchonnant et Shino, stressé, entrepris de sortir quand même.

Soudain il sentit quelqu'un lui serrer le bras.

Shino : Kiba, si c'est toi c'est une blague de très mauvais goût…

Il se retourna et vit…

Shino : Non…toi ? Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'a pas put commettre de meurtre, toi qui es si…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase que l'individu lui envoyais un coup de poing.

… : Tu parles trop.

Il alla valser contre une armoire.

La personne s'approcha dangereusement de Shino, qui lui regrettait de ne pas être sortit assez vite.

Kiba entra.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux.

Il vit Shino avec un bras arraché.

Kiba : SHINO !

Il vit le tueur partir en courant.

Kiba : Mais c'est…

Shino : Hn…

Kiba souleva Shino.

Kiba : Shino…qui t'a fait ça ?

Shino: C'est…C'est…n….s…s….Hn…Arg…

Kiba: Qui? Shino, tiens bon, j'appelle Hinata, elle est ninja médicale.

Shino : Non…c'est fini…Kiba, merci de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout.

Sur cette dernière réplique il mourut dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Kiba : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Kiba cria tout ce qu'il pouvait et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il avait des indices…

Shikamaru fit irruption dans la pièce.

Shikamaru : Kiba ? Oh…mon dieu…

Kiba : Shikamaru ! C'est le deuxième meurtre, il faut faire quelque chose !bientôt tout le monde mourra !

Shikamaru : Est-ce que tu as un indice ?

Kiba : Oui, j'ai vu le meurtrier sortir de la pièce.

Shikamaru : Comment était il ?

Kiba : En fait il était habillé de noir, avec une cagoule, mais j'ai cru reconnaitre des formes féminines !

Shikamaru : Le tueur est donc une fille…qui peut être coupable dans les filles ? Et qui peut en vouloir à Shino et Kankuro ?

Kiba : Celle qui serais la plus susceptible d'être la meurtrière serais Ino ou Temari, car c'est les plus caractérielles, Temari parce qu'elle est issue d'une famille de psychopathes, et Ino parce qu'elle déteste Kankuro et Shino.

Shikamaru : Ino déteste tout le monde.

Kiba : Mais si c'est elle la meurtrière elle tuera tout le monde.

Shikamaru : Sauf Sasuke !

Kiba : Qui sa peut être ?

Shikamaru : Hinata ?

Kiba : Ca ne va pas ? Tu l'as regardé, franchement ?

Shikamaru : Justement ! Sous ses yeux innocents se cache peut être une véritable tordue.

Kiba : Ecoute, je connais bien Hinata et elle n'est pas comme ça.

Shikamaru : Moi je dis que sa timidité est une feinte.

Kiba : N'importe quoi…peut être Tenten ?

Shikamaru : Pourquoi Tenten ferais ca ?

Kiba : Pulsion meurtrière. De plus, Shino a eu un bras coupé, Tenten aime ce qui coupe, genre les shuriken, haches, tous ce qui tranche.

Shikamaru : Cette possibilité est envisageable, mais je ne pense pas que Tenten en veuille personnellement à Shino et Kankuro.

Kiba : C'est vrai…mais gardons un œil sur elle…qui pourrais être coupable encore ?

Shikamaru : Sakura ?

Kiba : Ah, peut être. C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle pense, elle serait capable de tuer ses rivales pour avoir Sasuke. Mais d'un autre côté elle aurait commencé par Ino.

Shikamaru : Elle fait peut être ca pour éloigner les soupçons !

Kiba : Je ne pense pas. Pour conclure je soupçonnerais Temari : on l'a vu dans la forêt de la mort, et c'est une psychopathe, comme son frère !

Shikamaru : Moi je soupçonnerais Hinata. Je la sens mal.

Kiba : Et si on mettait toutes les filles en quarantaine pour voir s'il y a un meurtre cette nuit ?

Shikamaru : Bonne idée…

Ils annoncèrent la mort de Shino à leurs amis, lesquels pleurèrent à chaudes larmes (quelle tristesse !) mais bientôt vint…LA DEUXIEME NUIT ! (Tadam, musique qui fait peur)

Kiba : Shikamaru, tu n'as pas pensé que la fille pourrait tuer les autres ?

Shikamaru : Tant mieux, il faut se débarrasser des filles !

Shikamaru avait un regard noir effrayant.

Kiba (effrayé): Hein ?

Shikamaru (éclate de rire) : Je plaisantais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu aurais dut voir ta tête…allez, bonne nuit !

Il alla dans sa chambre.

Kiba : _S'il faut c'est lui le meurtrier…ne le perdons pas de vue. Bon je vais aller me coucher…pourquoi ais-je autant peur ? La meurtrière est enfermé…j'ai peur pour Hinata. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas mourir._

Naruto : Hey, tu en fait une tête !

Kiba : C'est que…si Hinata est enfermée avec la meurtrière, elle risque de mourir.

Naruto : Pff…moi ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Il faut d'abord penser à soi !

Kiba : Quoi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu te rappelle ce que tu as dit à Shikamaru quand il a feinté de vouloir nous laisser tomber ?

Naruto : Ne t'énerve pas, Kiba ! C'était pour voir ta réaction ! Je voulais te tester pour voir si tu étais d'accord avec moi, si tu l'étais tu aurais put être le tueur ! Un tueur ne pense pas aux autres ! Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Bonne nuit !

Naruto parti dans la chambre à son tour.

Kiba vit Sasuke sortir.

Kiba : Tu va où ?

Sasuke : Aux toilettes.

Kiba : _Tout le monde est suspect, je vais devenir fou !_

Il partit dans sa chambre, et ses rêves furent remplis d'affreux cauchemars.

Sasuke courut et entra dans une sombre pièce. Il aperçut un homme habillé en noir, avec une cagoule.

Sasuke : Vous êtes immondes.

L'homme : De quoi tu te plains ? On ne t'a pas tué !

Sasuke : Justement, sinon je ne serais pas en train de jouer les espions et de trahir la confiance des miens !

L'homme : Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Sasuke : Kiba à des soupçons. D'après Shikamaru, il soupçonne Temari.

L'homme : C'est le seul qui s'inquiète vraiment on dirait. Bien tu peux partir. Rapporte-nous d'autres informations, et débrouille-toi pour qu'elle sorte. Si tu désobéi…

L'homme eu un rire nerveux.

L'homme : Mais tu es raisonnable, Sasuke ! Tu ne me trahiras pas. N'oublie pas que j'ai ta vie entre mes mains.

L'homme s'éclipsa et Sasuke retourna au lit, avec la conscience pas tranquille.

Le lendemain…

Sakura se leva la première, elle découvrit quelque chose d'absolument horrible. Tenten gisait par terre, ses organes étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sur le mur, il y avait écrit avec du sang « don d'organe, c'est ici »

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Son cri éveilla non seulement la pièce, mais aussi tout le manoir, qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre fermée à clefs.

Lee (en larmes) : Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi elle ?

Tout le monde était triste de la mort de la jeune fille. Même Neji versa une larme.

Neji : Qui est l'enfoirée qui lui a fait ça ? Je sais qu'elle est parmi nous, alors si je la retrouve je la bute ! Vous avez compris ?

Il se crispa et vomis.

Neji : Merde…

Lee : Neji…

Kiba : Shikamaru, c'était une mauvaise idée…

Shikamaru : Oui, d'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas si ils sont plusieurs…

Kiba (terrifié): J'ai envie de m'enfuir, j'ai vraiment peur !

Shikamaru : On va trouver une solution ! Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir en défonçant la porte !

Ils essayèrent avec diverses techniques, en vain.

Sasuke essaya se s'empêcher de vomir, il ressentait le regard persistant d'une certaine personne sur lui. C'était lui l'homme en noir…La personne lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et Sasuke trembla de tout ses membres.

Sakura : Sasuke, ca va ?

Sasuke : Oui…j'ai attrapé froid cette nuit…

Sakura : Ne te surmène pas trop.

Sasuke murmura un vague merci, puis alla s'installer loin de celui qui le torturait moralement.

Survivants : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Gaara et Temari.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey ! C'est Kiba31, et je re dans une nouvelle fic ! Je vous préviens de suite, ca sera un tout autre genre que « quand Kakashi s'ennui, il invente des trucs à faire ». Bon, je vais répondre à vos review !

Michiyo Uzumaki : Merci pour ton review ! Ben tu vois, la suite arrive :) ben comme tu dis quand il n'en restera qu'un, on saura qui c'est…

Shinna-chan : maintenant tu sais pourquoi Sasuke pâlit ! Rooh le petit traître :) quoi que il n'a pas trop le choix si il ne veut pas mourir. Merci beaucoup pour ton review !

Ayura-chan : Hé, hé ! J'avais un peu la connerie au début '-.- le tueur a pas été trop crédible sur ce coup là ! bon, merci beaucoup pour ton review :)

Alianna : Je n'arrive pas à rentrer ton adresse sur MSN ! Ils me disent que tu n'es pas associé(e) à un compte passeport -.-' Et oui les bouquins qu'on étudie sont tous les mêmes, genre huit clos ou Antigone…Merci pour ton review :)

Zelda-sama : Niark, niark ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas Kankuro c'est pour ça que je l'ai tué en premier XD Ah oui l'histoire de la gamine dans l'hôpital je l'a connais…sérieux sa ressemble ! Mais ce n'était pas volontaire :) Bah, Gaara peut être qu'il ne va pas mourir…c'est peut être lui le tueur…ou peut être pas XD le mystère plane…


	3. le soleil s'éteint

Le lendemain, Neji se leva le premier. Il soupira tristement en pensant à la mort de Tenten. La pauvre jeune fille, elle voulait tellement être forte…

Neji : _Il ne faut pas que je pense à ca ! Je vais préparer le déjeuner pour les autres._

Neji s'avança, commença à mettre les assiettes et se rendis compte que des multitudes de larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

Neji : _Tenten…depuis quand suis-je aussi faible ?_

Il se ressaisit, et continua à mettre la table, respirant et inspirant calmement afin de calmer sa peur et sa tristesse.

Il remarqua Temari qui faisais la cuisine, celle-ci se retourna, les mains rouges…

Neji : Temari ! Tes mains !

Temari : Ah ! Ca vient de là !

Elle désigna de la viande.

Temari : Je galère depuis tout à l'heure pour bien la découper.

Neji : Tu veux de l'aide ? _Ouf, ce n'était pas du sang humain._

Temari (souriante): Non, ca ira, merci !

Neji se sentit tout à coup très bizarre, il vit trouble et se sentit défaillir.

Il bascula dans un état presque léthargique, comme dans un rêve. Il vit Temari s'approcher de lui avec une hache…

_Neji…souvient toi, avant d'être tué…_

_IL FAUT TUER EN PREMIER !_

Neji plaqua Temari parterre et immobilisa son bras.

Temari : AAAAAAAAH !

Neji vit trouble à nouveau, puis se retrouva dans la salle à manger.

Temari : Neji, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

Neji : Lâcher celle qui a voulu me tuer ?

Temari : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Neji : Tu t'approchais de moi avec une hache !

Temari : C'est vrai, mais je voulais te demander où ca se rangeais !

Neji : Ah…

Il libéra son emprise.

Neji : Pardon.

Temari : Neji, j'ai l'impression que ces meurtres t'ont rendu extrêmement nerveux. Tu devrais faire une pause.

Neji : Oui…

Neji s'affala sur le divan.

Neji : _J'avais pourtant juré qu'elle avançait vers moi, avec un regard menaçant…je deviens fou…_

Les autres arrivèrent bientôt…

Neji : _Je ne veux pas être tué…j'ai peur…d'elle…ou d'eux…la meurtrière est elle seule ? La seule façon d'échapper à cette tuerie est d'être le tueur. C'est horrible. Peut être que certains serons tentés par cette proposition…être tueur pour ne pas être tué…_

Sakura : Neji, à quoi tu pense ?

Neji sursauta.

Neji : Ah, Sakura tu m'as fait peur !

Sakura : Il y a pas de quoi avoir peur !

Elle eut un petit rire.

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

Sakura : Tu pensais à Tenten, non ?

Neji : Entre autre.

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Neji.

Sakura (en pleurs) : Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi ! Mais je serais là pour te soutenir, tu sais !

Neji : Oui, oui, je sais !

Sakura se sépara de Neji.

Sakura : On va chercher les tueurs…pour Tenten.

Neji : Oui, d'accord…

Sakura sourit, puis partit.

Puis Neji remarqua quelque chose d'horrible. Sakura avait une tache rouge sur ses manches.

Neji : Sakura !

Sakura : Oui ?

Neji : D'où vient ce sang ?

Sakura : C'est que…j'ai aidé Temari à faire la cuisine tout à l'heure. C'est fou ce que la viande est saignante.

Elle repartit.

Neji : _Je me méfie même de Sakura. Pff…_

Chôji circulait dans les couloirs du manoir, quand il entendit un cri.

Il courut vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri, et découvrit Ino, ensanglantée, et Shikamaru qui l'enlaçait en pleurant.

Chôji (horrifié) : Ce n'est pas possible !

Shikamaru : Chôji…c'est…c'est horrible…pourquoi elle ?

Chôji pleura à son tour, et réconforta son ami.

Shikamaru : Chôji, tu es tous qui me restent, à présent…fait bien attention à toi.

Chôji : Allons annoncer la mort d'Ino aux autres.

Ils annoncèrent sa mort aux autres, et une autre fois, tout le monde fut désemparé.

Sakura (en pleurs): Je l'ai toujours mal traitée…on s'engueulait tout le temps…mais j'espère qu'elle à compris avant de mourir que c'était parce qu'elle était ma meilleure amie !

Shikamaru : Calme-toi, Sakura…je suis sûr qu'elle en avait conscience.

Dans l'ombre une silhouette avançait, un sourire aux lèvres. Les mains tachées de sang. Un rire nerveux s'échappa. Quel bonheur…d'enfin tuer…cet instinct assassin que cette personne avait gardé toutes ces années…

La personne pris un calepin et barra Ino de la liste.

: _Qui sera le prochain sur la liste ? Hum…pourquoi pas Gaara du désert ?_

Survivants : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Gaara et Temari.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Raah ca m'a fait mal au cœur de tuer Ino -.-' **

**Mais bon, ils vont tout y passer de toute façon, je vois bien arriver le moment où je vais tuer Sasuke niiion je veux pas -.- bref vous savez à quel point je souffre d'écrire cette fic :) alors review pour une petite fille qui souffre de faire souffrir ses perso adoré ! Bon, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**KiBa31**


	4. le sable part et s'envole au loin

Gaara se promène seul, la journée à été rude…Ino est morte. Son frère est mort. Shino est mort. Tout le monde va mourir. Soudain, un bruit venant des buissons (oui il est dehors, y a un jardin mais y a pas moyen de sortir du jardin pour s'échapper) se fit entendre. Il se retourna et envoya son sable dans le buisson. Plus de bruit. Il reprit son sable et continua à marcher. Tous d'un coup il sentit un coup violent lui frapper le visage. Son sable ne l'avait qu'à moitié protégé…Il courut après le forme qui courait au loin et la rattrapa. Et là il vit…

Gaara : Lee ?

Lee : Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai frappé ! On m'a forcé !

Gaara : Qui t'a forcé?

Lee : Je ne peux pas le dire ! Ils me tueront !

Soudain une hache passa et emporta la tête de Lee avec elle (j'y crois pas que j'écris des trucs pareils ! XD)

Gaara : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

: Pff…j'ai toujours été traitre, il croyait vraiment que j'allais tenir ma promesse cet imbécile ?

Gaara : Qui est tu ?

L'individu enleva sa cagoule.

: Autant que tu sache qui je suis avant de mourir.

Gaara : Toi ? Mais, comment tu…

La personne lui coupa la tête.

: Pas très efficace ton sable.

L'individu partit, sortit son carnet et barra Gaara du désert.

: Tu as fini ?

Quelqu'un venait de lui adresser la parole.

: Ouais. Le prochain ?

: On verra. Il n'y a pas une personne qui t'énerve ?

: La personne qui m'énervait le plus est déjà morte.

: Bien…c'est à lui de choisir…il ne devrait pas tarder en principe.

: Salut !

: Tu as drôlement traîné.

: Je sais. Ils ont mis vachement de temps à s'endormir, j'ai dur me lever pour vous rejoindre quand ils dormaient.

: Bien. Tu es sûr que personne ne t'as vu ?

: Peut être Kiba. Il va falloir qu'on le tue.

: On verra demain. En attendant, Sasuke Uchiwa, vous êtes sûrs de sa loyauté ?

: Bah…j'ai choisit le plus lâche pour nous servir d'espion. Il aura toujours préféré sa vie aux autres.

: Bon, on retourne se coucher avant que quelqu'un nous repère ?

: Ouais.

Les tueurs rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Kiba ouvrit un œil.

Kiba : _Mystérieux tueur…je sais qui tu es !_

Survivants : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji et Temari.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cia : **Désolée, j'ai dut tuer Gaara -.- J'aimerais bien tuer Sakura, c'est une bonne idée ! Parce que franchement je l'aime pas XD merci pour ton review !

**Yue-redmoon** : Ben tu vois tu peux être sûr(e) que là le tueur ce n'est pas Gaara -.- Raah ca m'a fait mal au cœur de le tuer ! Mais bon…le prochain, ca sera sûrement Kiba…snif je ne veux pas qu'il meure, et quand je vais devoir tuer Shika et Neji sa va être triste aussi ! Bon merci pour ton review !

**Yaminohoshi :** Meuh oui ils vont tous mourireuhhh (sniff) je ne veux pas les faire mourir TT Mais bon, pas le choix ! Bon merci pour ton review et désolée pour ton Gaarachounet :)

**Ayura-chan : **Ouais on m'a déjà proposé de tuer Sakura, mais franchement je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt ! Pourquoi j'ai tué Gaara que j'adore avant elle ! Merci pour ton review, et au prochain chapitre :)

**Aalynn : **Bah en fait pour le survivant Gaara c'est mort -.-' Meuh je ne voulais pas le tuer sniff ! Merci pour ton review, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

**Shinna-chan** : Hm…pourquoi pas Tsunade ? Pas mal, pas mal ! (Raah j'adore ton pseudo ! ca me fait penser à shiina Yuya de samurai deeper Kyo ! Hem…j'arrête mon délire -.-) Bon, merci beaucoup pour ton review !

**Zelda-sama** : Hm…t'es pas le (la) seul(e) à avoir soupçonné Naruto qu'on n'a pas vu ce chapitre (bizarre non ?) et ben tu verras dans la suite de l'histoire si tes soupçons s'avèrent vrais !

**Voilà pour le chapitre le plus petit de la création -.- mais bon tous les chapitres seront comme ca ! En tout cas merci pour vos review ! ca fait plaisir et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**KiBa31**


	5. Cerisier meurtrier

Kiba ouvrit un œil. Il se redressa dans son lit. Tout le monde était levé sauf lui. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vit son visage fatigué, ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Kiba : _Pff…cette gueule que j'ai. Evidemment, je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit pour surprendre le tueur._

Il esquissa le sourire (lequel le rendis extrêmement beauuu :))

Kiba : _Mais maintenant je sais qui tu es…tueuse !_

Il courut s'habiller et rejoins les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

Après le déjeuner, il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, quand il surprit la tueuse dont il avait décelé le secret s'éclipser.

Kiba la rattrapa.

Kiba : Minute…Sakura.

Sakura : Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kiba ?

Kiba l'amena dans un coin à part.

Kiba : Ne fait pas l'innocente ! Le « qu'est ce qu'il ya Kiba ? » avec les grand yeux verts écarquillés ca marche pas avec moi ! Ca a peut être marché avec Shino mais avec moi ca ne prend pas !

Sakura : Imbécile. Tu m'a vu passer dans le couloir hier ?

Kiba : Exact. Et maintenant tu va payer pour la mort de Shino, ma jolie !

Il commença à lever le poing.

Kiba : Je vais te faire connaitre une souffrance plus dure que la mort après une lente agonie ! CREVE !

Il envoya le poing vers Sakura, laquelle arrêta le coup avec 2 doigts.

Sakura : C'est tous ce que tu sais faire ?

Kiba tenta de se calmer, il mordilla son doigt de rage, tant qu'il le fit saigner.

Kiba : Pourquoi as-tu tué Shino ? Tu n'avais pas à lui en vouloir.

Sakura : C'est vrai, je n'avais rien contre lui en particulier. Quoi que…il m'énerve un peu à être tout le temps impassible, son expression me rappelait étrangement celle de Sasuke. C'est pour ça que je l'ai tué.

Kiba : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en arriver là ?

Sakura : Toute la souffrance que j'ai gardée en moi…j'ai besoin qu'elle sorte.

Kiba : Pourquoi ne pas te confier aux autres plutôt ?

Sakura : Ce sont les faibles qui se confient. J'aimerais mieux crever.

Kiba : Qui a tué Ino ?

Sakura : Ah, là, ce n'est pas moi, Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait.

Kiba : Tu veux dire que vous êtes plusieurs ?

Sakura : On est trois. Plus un complice. Kankuro a été tué par un de nous trois, Shino par moi, Ino par un autre de nous trois, Tenten par moi…

Kiba : Pourquoi tu as tué Tenten ?

Sakura : Jalousie. Elle était plus forte que moi. C'est aussi moi qui aie tué Lee et Gaara.

Kiba réprima tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Kiba : C'est donc vrai…ils sont morts. Pourquoi tu as fait ca ?

Sakura : Je voulais éliminer Gaara car il intéressait trop Sasuke-kun. Il s'était mis en tête de le vaincre et il aurait pu y perdre la vie. Et je me suis servie de Lee pour qu'il tue Gaara à ma place.

Kiba : Tu as profité de son amour ?

Sakura : Bah, il a dit qu'il me protégerait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose !

Kiba : Espèce de sale…

Sakura : Doucement. Pourquoi tu t'énerve ?

Kiba : Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Sakura : Etre ninja c'est mourir. Et en principe, tu meurs contre d'autres ninjas. La vie en elle-même est une mise à mort.

Kiba : Tu es folle. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. La stupidité ne s'arrête qu'après la mort. Sakura, en tant qu'ami, la moindre des choses est que je mette fin à ta folie insensée.

Il prit un Kunaï.

Kiba : Regrette tes paroles en enfer !

Il planta le Kunaï dans le cou de Sakura, bien profondément.

Kiba : _J'ai…j'ai gagné !_

Sakura tomba à terre et se transforma en bûche de bois.

Une voix surgit de derrière Kiba.

Sakura : Trop lent.

Kiba : _Merde ! C'était une technique de permutation !_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sakura lui avait déjà planté un Shuriken dans le bras.

Kiba : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Sakura lança Kiba par terre, avec une violence inouïe.

Elle s'assit sur lui.

Sakura : Soit je t'achève…

Kiba : Hn…

Sakura : Soit on parle un peu et je te tue ensuite.

Elle sourit.

Sakura : Soit je te laisse partir, tu dis tout aux autres, et je les tues tous ce soir. Alors ?

Kiba : Sale conasse…je souhaite que tu aie des regrets toute ta vie. Tu n'as pas de conscience ou quoi ?

Sakura : Ouh ! Quelle vulgarité ! Un enfant aussi malpoli ne mérite pas de vivre !

Elle sortit un sabre et l'enfonça dans le dos de Kiba.

Kiba : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sakura : Bye, bye, chéri !

Ma vue se trouble. Je vois Sakura en train de rigoler. Puis les autres arrivent. Sakura feint de pleurer à chaudes larmes, penchée sur mon cadavre. Elle a dissimulé le sabre avant, bien sûr. Naruto pleure. Hinata pleure. Tout le monde pleure maintenant. Sakura, sale manipulatrice. Tiens, Sasuke se sens mal, il est tout pâle. Sasuke, si c'est toi le « complice », dis la vérité, tout de suite. Renonce à ta vie pour les autres, c'est aussi ca être ninja. Mes forces m'abandonnent. Courage, les amis. Je vous regarde la haut.

Il mourut dans les bras d'Hinata.

Sakura : C'était un grand Shinobi.

Elle regarda Sasuke qui manqua de partir en courant.

Sakura : _Plus que 5._

Survivants : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chôji, Hinata, Neji et Temari.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sniiifff ! Mon Kiba d'amour il est mort :( Personnellement je n'ai pas encore vraiment idée de qui seront les autres tueurs -.- bon je réponds à vos review ! **

**Ayura-chan :** Bah Kiba il n'a pas put balancer (sniff paix à son âme)…merci pour ton review on se retrouve au prochain chapitre :)

**Zelda-sama**: Ouah! Ce long review XD! Ben tu verras au fur et à mesure de l'histoire si tes pronostics s'avèrent vrais:)

**Arwen **: Merci pour tes compliments ! Manifestement tu n'es pas la seule à avoir soupçonné Naruto et Shikamaru :) Bon on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

**Yue-redmoon** : Mhhh pas mal comme idée :) Faudra que j'y réfléchisse…je verrais j'ai trop d'idées en tête…trop de tueurs XD ! Merci pour ton review ca fait plaisir :)

**Shinna-chan** : Va-y, tape moi ! T.T snif ca ma soulé de tuer Kiba aussi ! Mais bon de toute façon ils vont tous mourir…elle est glauque cette fic quand même ! J'en reviens pas que j'écris des trucs pareils ! T.T bon on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, merci pour ton review :)

**Fanny-san** : Merci pour le compliment ! Ben comme promis voilà la suite :)

**Gaby-le-retour** : Bah t'as un des 3 tueurs déjà :) Maintenant il y en plus que 3 à deviner ! Merci pour ton review, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !


	6. illusion et gourmandise fatale!

Hinata se relève péniblement, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Hinata : Pourquoi…

Naruto la regarde les yeux pleins de compassion.

Hinata : POURQUOI ? QUI A FAIT CA ? VOUS AVIEZ BESOIN DE FAIRE CA ? POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS PRIS LA VIE DE KIBA, LUI QUI ETAIT SI GENTIL !

Naruto pris Hinata dans ses bras.

Naruto : Calme-toi Hinata !

Hinata : Non, Kiba ne peux pas être mort ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi lui ?

Naruto sentit ses larmes couler.

Hinata : Mon meilleur ami…celui qui a fait ca mérite pire que la mort !

Naruto : Est-ce que quelqu'un sais quelque chose ?

Sasuke se sentit une nouvelle fois très mal.

Naruto : Personne ?

Hinata leva la tête.

Hinata : Si quelqu'un sais quelque chose et se tait malgré tout, c'est une véritable enflure.

Sasuke : Heu…la personne peut ne pas parler car sa vie est en jeux.

Regard noir de Sakura.

Sasuke pâlit.

Sasuke : _Pourquoi j'ai dit ca ? Je vais y passer !_

Hinata : C'est un raisonnement égoïste. Notre rôle c'est de mettre sa vie en jeu pour les autres !

Shikamaru : _Mh…Sasuke sais probablement quelque chose mais il est sous la pression du tueur, qui le menace de mort. _

Il y eut un grand silence.

Shikamaru : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui ?

Shikamaru : Ce soir, tu feras un tour de garde pendant que les autres dormiront. Si quelque chose de mauvais arrive ou quelqu'un sort de sa chambre, tu nous préviens. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal, je sais que tu le feras.

Sasuke : Oui, tu peux compter sur moi.

Sakura : _Hi, hi ! Quel hypocrite._

Mais…le troisième soir vint ! (Tadam, musique qui fait peur)

Silence de mort dans la chambre de Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto et Sasuke.

Mais soudain…

GROUMMMMMMMMM…

Chôji : Ca, c'était mon ventre.

Shikamaru : Ben va manger, et fout-nous la paix.

Chôji : J'ai peur d'y aller tout seul !

Neji : Shikamaru, pitié !

Shikamaru : Bon, d'accord, je l'accompagne.

Il se leva péniblement, et accompagné de Chôji ils s'aventurèrent dans les couloirs…

Chôji : Reste avec moi, hein !

Shikamaru : Mais oui !

Chôji mangea vite fait, et pendant ce temps Shikamaru manqua de s'endormir au milieu du couloir.

Quand soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Shikamaru : Qui va là ?

Temari : Hey, c'est juste moi ! Je dois manger quelque chose.

Shikamaru: Ah, ok! Bon, ben Chôji maintenant que il y a Temari, je retourne me coucher.

Il partit et se recoucha péniblement sur son lit et s'aperçut que son lit était…mouillé. Il appela Neji qui était dans le lit d'en dessous.

Shikamaru : Neji ?

Neji : Ah, Shikamaru, tient justement, t'as pas laissé un robinet ouvert pas loin ? Parce que prés de moi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose coule.

Shikamaru : Ben non, attend allume !

Neji alluma.

Neji : Ah c'est dégueulasse ! On dirait du ketchup ! Tu vois quoi toi ?

Pas de réponse ?

Neji : Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru (complètement terrorisé): Neji, viens mais reste calme.

Neji monta et s'aperçut que Chôji était cloué au plafond.

Neji : Ah…

Il descendit en vitesse et alla vomir.

Naruto : Pourquoi vous allumez comme ca en pleine n…oh mon dieu !

Shikamaru : Mais…ce n'est pas possible ! Chôji était avec moi je l'ai accompagné tout à l'heure !

Naruto : Mais tout à l'heure il était à côté de moi !

Neji : Mais non il a demandé à Shikamaru de l'accompagner aux toilettes !

Naruto : Ah, je dormais peut être, mais il y a cinq minutes Chôji était à côté de moi !

Shikamaru : Ca me parait clair…

Neji : De quoi ?

Shikamaru : Quelqu'un à lancé un sort d'illusion ! Il a imité Chôji, il a créé l'illusion de Chôji voulant aller aux toilettes alors que celui-ci dormait. Alors je l'ai accompagné et pendant ce temps la personne a put commettre son meurtre.

Shikamaru : Ce n'est pas possible…ce n'est pas possible…POURQUOI LUI ?

Shikamaru entra dans une rage folle.

Shikamaru : Allez immédiatement chercher Sasuke !

Naruto alla chercher ce dernier.

Shikamaru : Sasuke ! As-tu entendu quelque chose ?

Sasuke : Non.

Shikamaru : De quel côté du manoir étais tu ?

Sasuke : Plutôt vers la chambre des filles. Je soupçonne Hinata.

Neji : Hn ? Hinata ?

Naruto : MAIS TU VA PAS BIEN ?

Shikamaru : Calmez vous…levons nous plutôt, nous devons réfléchir sérieusement à nous enfuir ou à coincer cette enfoiré de tueur !

Ils se levèrent, annoncèrent la nouvelle aux autres.

Il était quatre heures du matin.

Survivants : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji et Temari.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Réponses aux review !**

**Ayura-chan : **Mais si seulement Sasuke était moins lâche et dénonçait la tueuse, tout le monde serais sauvé (sauf Sasuke -.-) Mais ce petit abruti pense plus a sa vie qu'aux autres. On dirait pas comme ca mais c'est dur de renoncer à sa vie pour les autres, je ne sais pas encore si il le fera (parce que cette fic c'est l'improvisation totale !) mais bon on verra (faut bien que quelqu'un venge Kibachounet :))

**Zelda-sama : **Bah vi t'avais raison :) et pour Sakura aussi -.- et ben t'as de l'intuition ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Essaye encore de deviner pour voir si t'as de l'intuition jusqu'au bout ! Et les profs bah ils attendent que les élèves améliorent leurs relations -.- merci pour ton review !

**Michiyo Uzumaki : **Bah moi non plus je ne voulais pas que Kiba meure Ouinnn -.- mais bon je dois tous les faire mourir alors pas le choix. Tsunade je ne sais pas si elle va s'en apercevoir étant donné qu'elle passe sa vie à dormir sur son bureau mdr bah merci pour ton review on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

**Gaby-le-retour** : bah on ne peut pas dire si tes soupçons sont vrai ou faux parce que les intentions d'Hinata sont encore bien flous…en tout cas merci pour ton review ca fait plaisir :)

**Yue-redmoon** : Et oui il y avait 3 hypocrites qui faisait genre ils pleuraient ! Mais qui ? Sakura, oui mais les autres ? Suspense ! Mais au fur et à mesure que les chapitres passent j'espère que tu as des réponses à tes questions ! Merci pour ton review :)


	7. tour de garde

Shikamaru : Pour que le reste de la nuit se passe bien, nous allons attribuer des tours de gardes.

Il inscrit quelque chose sur un papier et le lut.

4h-4h30 : Tour de garde de Naruto

4h30-5h00 : Tour de garde de Temari

5h30-6h00 : Tour de garde de Neji

6h00-6h30 : Tour de garde de Sakura

7h00-7h30 : Tour de garde de Shikamaru

7h30-8h00 : Tour de garde d'Hinata

8h00-8h30 : Tour de garde de Sasuke

Tout le monde alla se coucher et Naruto resta seul. Ce dernier s'assis sur le divan.

Naruto : _J'ai peur d'être tout seul. Bon, passons tout en revue. Qui a put tuer Kiba ? Il était pourtant vraiment apprécié…je ne sais pas et je commence à trouver ca horrible…une des personne en qui je crois est tueur. Ou tueuse. Et…_

Il sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et lança un kunaï. Il se retourna et…découvrit Temari complètement terrifiée après avoir manqué de s'être pris un kunaï en pleine face.

Temari : Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! J'arrive pour faire mon tour de garde…

Naruto : _Il est déjà 4h30 ?_

Temari : …Et je me fais attaquer ! D'abord Neji et ensuite toi ! J'en ai marre de me faire attaquer par tout le monde ! Vous êtes tous trop sur les nerfs…

Naruto : _Pourquoi d'après toi ?_

Temari : …Alors que moi je suis calme en toutes circonstances…

Naruto : _Justement c'est louche !_

Temari : Bref ! Il est déjà 4h40 !

Naruto : _Ouais je commence à fatiguer. _

Temari : Je prends le relais. Bonne nuit !

Naruto : Bonne nuit.

Le renard alla se coucher.

Temari : _Non mais franchement on n'a pas idée de sauter sur les gens comme ça ! C'est vraiment tous des fou à Konoha ! Peut être que Neji et Naruto c'est les tueurs en fait ! Mmmmh ! Je suis trop intelligente ! Hiiii ! Gaara je te vengerais bientôt ! Il suffit de les tuer et voilà ! Ouais mais après c'est moi la tueuse. Tuer les tueurs qui tuent en devenant une tueuse. Oui mais une tueuse de tueur du coup ! Donc ce n'est pas du tout illégal ! Enfin c'est du meurtre quand même. En plus si je me plante je suis pas dans la galère moi…Bon, faut monter un plan pour démasquer les tueurs qui serons tués dans le futur ! A qu'est ce que je me prends la tête avec ça. Ah, ben voilà Neji._

Neji : 'Lu.

Temari : Ah ben…je te souhaite un bon tour de garde pendant que moi je dormirais. Ne te fais pas tuer !

Elle partit.

Neji : _L'art de positiver la vie. _

Le tour de garde de Neji se passa bien, idem pour Sakura (normal, c'est la tueuse) enfin tout les tours de garde se passèrent tranquillement. Parce que Sakura et ses compagnons tueurs s'étaient fixés un but : attaquer la nuit, quand tout le monde dort ou discrètement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Neji à 8h30, se réveilla et aperçut quelque chose au milieu du couloir.

Il s'en approcha et constata que c'était un petit carnet.

Il y avait marqué :

Kankuro (fait)

Shino (fait)

Tenten (morte)

Ino (morte)

Gaara (mort)

Lee (mort)

Chôji (mort)

Kiba (mort)

A tuer : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Neji et Shikamaru.

Le prochain : Neji ?

Neji pâlit.


	8. Reve

_Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas. Jamais je ne mourrais…j'ai encore des choses à faire ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir !_

_POUR NE PAS MOURIR JE SUIS PRÊT A TOUT !_

Hinata: Neji?

Neji: Ah, Hinata. J'ai trouvé ce carnet.

Hinata : On dirait le carnet du tueur…et celui si à bien pris soin de marquer son nom avec celui des autres afin de ne pas être repéré en cas de perte du carnet.

Neji : Oui…

Grand silence.

Neji : Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve…tellement réel.

Flash back 

Neji regarde le plafond. Il sent ses paupières se fermer.

Neji : _non…il ne faut pas que je m'endorme, sinon je vais mourir…_

Le sommeil le gagne…sa vue se trouble…

Neji :_ Je vais y passer…_

Il s'endormit.

_Il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre. _

_Il scruta cet endroit étrange et aperçut un garçon accroupi par terre._

_Neji : Des cheveux marron ébouriffés…des yeux vifs…cette manière de se tenir…Kiba ?_

_Le garçon leva la tête._

_Kiba : Tu es bien physionomiste._

_Neji : Tu n'es pas mort ?_

_Kiba : Tu es en train de rêver._

_Neji : Comment ca se fait que ce rêve soit si réel ? Que j'ai autant mal au cœur ? Que je sente mes mains moites ?_

_Kiba se leva._

_Kiba : Ce n'est pas un rêve comme les autres._

_Neji : Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Kiba : Ce n'est pas l'important. Neji, il faut que tu sache quelque chose._

_Neji : Oui ?_

_Kiba : La tueuse…c'est Sakura._

_Neji : C…comment ?_

_Kiba : C'est Sakura, Sakura qui m'a tué ! Ils sont trois en tout. C'est aussi elle qui a tué Tenten._

_Neji sentit la haine monter en lui._

_Neji : Pff…ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout._

_Kiba eut un regard triste._

_Kiba : C'est un rêve à prendre au sérieux._

_Neji : Tu es mort, Kiba !_

_Kiba : Je sais…mais mon esprit est toujours là. Tu rêve mais ce n'est pas un rêve commun. Prend ce rêve en compte, n'imagine pas que tout ce qui a été dit est faux. Même si voir un mort en rêve dépasse toute logique…crois-moi._

_Kiba s'évapora et Neji se réveilla._

Fin du flash back

Hinata : Je vois. Et ce rêve tu le prends au sérieux ?

Neji : Bien sûr ! C'était si réel !

Hinata : On devrait peut être en informer les autres !

Neji : Oui allons-y…

Ils passèrent…mais quelqu'un avait écouté la fin de la conversation.

Sakura : _Ils savent ! Sasuke…tu mourras avant Neji pour m'avoir trahi._


	9. Stratégie foireuse

**Petite précision : Je n'ai pas été très claire au dernier chapitre…en fait, Neji parlait de son rêve et Sakura a entendu la conversation mais elle est arrivée en cours de route, elle a entendu que Neji savait que c'était elle la tueuse mais elle ne savait pas qu'il avait su ca en rêve. Donc, la seule personne qui est au courant de l'identité des tueurs, c'est Sasuke. Donc elle soupçonne Sasuke de l'avoir balancé ! Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

Sakura : Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer !

Sakura fulminait.

Sakura : OU EST SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

Sasuke : La !

Sakura : Petit con ! Qu'a tu fait malheureux ?

Sasuke : Nié ?

Sakura : Tu as révélé mon secret triple nul !

Sasuke : Meuh non.

Sakura : Je vais te tuer.

Sasuke : Ah bah non !

Sakura : Si !

Sasuke : (yeux de Bambi) non, Sakura ! Ne fais pas ca ! Tu… (Cherche une excuse) Tu sais bien que je t'aime ! (tant pis, j'me sacrifie '-.-)

Sakura : C'est vrai ça ?

Sasuke : Oui, tu es le soleil de mes nuits, le nuage rose dans mon ciel gris gorgé de vengeance ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, pour ce que tu es et pour ce que tu me fais devenir quand nous sommes ensemble ! Mon amour se reflète dans la pureté de tes yeux, ne le vois tu pas, Sakura ? Tes cheveux roses nous font penser au rêve et ta peau si douce au doux parfum de pèche me fais penser à un agréable songe éveillé…tu es l'incarnation de la douceur, tu pense aux autres sans arrêt…tu es mon lit moelleux le soir, mon kunaï en mission, mon gel le matin (bah vous croyez que la coiffure de Sasuke tient toute seule ? XD), mon Chidori, mon…heu, nuage rose dans…'tin merde ! J'lai déjà dit ! Bon ben, en gros…

Sakura : (yeux pleins de larmes) Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke : (yeux de Bambi) Laisse-moi la viiiiiiie !

Sakura : Oui mon amour, car je veux la passer avec toi !

Sasuke : _(si tu veux ma fille. Et quand je sors d'ici tu peux toujours courir, soleil de mes nuits. Mouhahaha) _Ouaip ok.

Sakura : Oh je t'aime tant !

Elle saute sur lui.

Sasuke : _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG ! _Moi aussiiii…_putain, mais lâche mwaaaa !_

Sakura : Je voudrais rester une éternité calée contre ton torse si viril, et toi ?

Sasuke : _Ah, Ah ! Ben moi tu vois la perspective de sortir avec toi temporairement m'attire autant que celle d'aller se pendre. _Bien sûr, mon cœur !

Sakura : Embrasse moiiiii !

Sasuke : Ah ben je viens de me souvenir que j'avais des trucs à faire eeet…

Sakura : Pitié ! Sinon j'te tue.

Sasuke : Dans ce cas c'est fini !

Sakura : Alors j'te tue.

Sasuke : _Zut, ca n'a pas marché. _D'accoooord !

Il lui fit vite fait un bisou sur la joue et partit en prétextant un truc à faire.

Sasuke : _Je ne pensais pas être capable de ca un jour -.- _Bon maintenant j'la balance ! Mouhahaha !

Naruto : Tu parle tout seul ?

Sasuke : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Naruto : -.- heu…

Sasuke : Oh regarde ya des traces de pas au plafond !

Naruto : Hein ?

Sasuke se barra vite fait.

Naruto : Bah Sasuke ! Où il est ?

Sasuke : Arf ! Un peu plus et il me chopait (et je n'avais pas dit que je la balançais ? Bon, pas grave) Bon Beeeen…je vais chercher un moyen de m'évader, Niark, Niark !

_Plan A : utiliser le Chidori pour défoncer la porte._

_Plan B : Utiliser Katon no jutsu pour défoncer la porte._

_Plan C : Tuer les tueurs._

_Plan D : Me suicider. (aucune envie)_

_Plan E : Faire le lèche cul avec les tueurs (alliance ?)_

_Plan P (il est trop con il ne connait pas son alphabet XD) : Balancer les tueurs et me faire tuer après, et mourir en héros :)_

_Plan Q : Rester dans l'ombre._

Sasuke : Mouhahaha ! Je crois que je vais essayer le plan Q :)


	10. Mes sentiments pour toi

Naruto pris une canette de coca et l'a bu. Sasuke passa.

Naruto: Hep, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Quoi ?

Naruto: Tu sais quelque chose…

Sasuke se figea.

Sasuke : N…non !

Naruto : Hm…

Sasuke : En fait, heu…la tueuse, c'est…

Temari : Eh, vous autre, venez voir ! C'est horrible !

Naruto : Quoi ?

Temari : Hinata ! Elle est…

Naruto : HINATA ?

Temari éclata en sanglot.

Temari : Elle est morte !

Naruto : M…morte ?

Il se précipita vers l'endroit du meurtre

Naruto : Ce n'est pas possible…

Hinata toute pâle était aussi froide que la glace.

Naruto : Hinata ! Hinata !

Hinata ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

Naruto : Elle a ouvert les yeux ! Elle est en vie !

Hinata : Naruto je vais mourir…

Naruto : Non, ne dit pas ca ! On…on va te soigner !

Hinata : C'est inutile. Naruto, je voudrais que tu sache, avant ma mort…

Naruto : Hinata ! Ressaisis-toi !

Hinata : …je t'aime Naruto…et s'il est vrai que l'esprit reste après la mort, je te regarderais de l'a haut…

Naruto : Hinata…

_C'est donc ca qu'elle a voulu me dire tant de fois…_

_« Naruto ! »_

_« Oui, Hinata ? » _

_« Je…j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »_

_« Oui ? » « Tu…je…heu rien ! On se retrouve plus tard ! » _

_« Bizarre, comme fille. »_

_« Tiens Naruto, cet onguent est pour toi » « pourquoi faire » « accepte le ! »_

_« C'est justement parce que tu es imparfait que tu me touche » « j'aime bien les filles comme toi, Hinata ! »_

Naruto sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Hinata : Non, ne pleure pas…je voudrais que la dernière image que j'emporte avec moi sois ton eternel visage souriant. Souris ! Et ris avec ton habituelle énergie qui m'a toujours encouragée.

Naruto : Comment je pourrais sourire à nouveau, si tu t'en va ?

Hinata : La voie du Shinobi est semée d'embûche. Que je sois morte là ou en mission, peut importe. Le seul fait d'avoir été au côté du futur hokage de Konoha m'a comblé.

Naruto : Hinata !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

Naruto : Tiens bon !

Hinata : Je vais mourir, Naruto. Mais c'est peut être le dernier jour de ma vie, mais aussi le plus beau, parce que je peux mourir dans tes bras. J'ai juste une dernière volonté à accomplir.

Elle se leva doucement, se tenant debout avec difficulté, et lança un kunaï sur Sakura.

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air mauvais.

Sakura : Salope !

Hinata : Naruto, c'est elle qui m'a tué.

Naruto : S…Sakura !

Sakura : Mais non !

Hinata cracha du sang.

Naruto : Hinata !

Hinata : c'est finit…je sens mes forces qui m'abandonnent…

Naruto : Hinata, reste avec nous ! Je t'aime, tu m'entends ?

Hinata : Merci…Naruto !

Elle lui caressa doucement le visage et ferma les yeux définitivement.

Naruto la serra dans ses bras.

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Il pleura longtemps puis la déposa sur le sol, et regarda Sakura.

La jeune fille ressentait tout le chakra qui se dégageait de Naruto, le chakra de Kyubi…

Sakura : Attend…heu ce n'est pas moi, c'est…

Il se leva et fondit vers elle.

Naruto : CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE !

Il la battit, fort, tellement que la jeune fille retomba sur le sol lourdement, morte.

Sasuke : Naruto, arrête !

Naruto sourit, d'un sourire mêlant joie, folie et souffrance.

Naruto : C'est finit…elle est morte. Hinata nous a dit que c'était elle la tueuse.

Sasuke : Ce n'était pas une raison pour la tuer ! On aurait put régler ça calmement !

Naruto : SAKURA A TUE HINATA !

Sasuke ne dit plus rien.

Naruto pleura encore.

Naruto : Hinata est morte tu comprends ? Et c'est Sakura qui l'a tuée !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : J'aimerais être seul.

Naruto partit.

Les autres avaient assisté a cet horrible spectacle, il avait la nausée, peur et envie de pleurer, sous leur yeux gisaient le cadavre d'Hinata, la douce Hinata éteinte à jamais, et le cadavre ensanglanté de Sakura.

Sasuke : …allons-nous coucher…

Tous : Oui.

Survivants : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Neji et Shikamaru.


End file.
